Dos hombres
by Kyoko-4ever
Summary: ¿Quién dará el golpe más fuerte? ¿Quién se quedará el premio? ¿Se puede combatir por el amor de alguien?  Ya he vuelto!


**Hola!! Encantada de volver a escribir en esta página! **

**Mis tres semanitas de viaje-estudio han sido realmente maravillosas. He aprendido mucho ingles y, aunque he añorado mucho a mis amigos y familia, me lo he pasado de maravilla. **

**He dejado volar mucho mi imaginación durante estas tres semanas y, aunque este es un mal ejemplo, tengo muchas ideas para nuevos fics y para terminar viejos. Aunque algunas de estas ideas se centran en unos pocos fics viejos. **

**Este fic no es del todo de mi invención. La canción es "Dos hombres y un destino" cantada por diferentes cantantes y la idea es del videoclip de esta misma canción. La verdad que lo único que he hecho yo ha sido poner diálogos pero aún así espero que os guste. **

**Grácias por todo vuestro apoyo y _enjoy it!_ **

* * *

DOS HOMBRES

-Vamos ha hacerlo bien Yagami- Replicó una voz masculina perteneciente a un hombre. Este se encontraba medio escondido entre la oscuridad. Sus azules ojos resaltaban en su piel blanca. Dio un paso al frente descubriendo su cuerpo. Era un hombre o mejor un joven de unos 19 años. Su cuerpo era masculino y fuerte. Su cabello era de un color dorado como el sol y en su rostro se podía ver una expresión seria.

-Como digas, Ishida- Respondió otro joven de la misma edad. Sus ojos chocolate demostraban determinación y, al igual que su acompañante, también era de cuerpo masculino y poderoso.

-Hecho- Soltó el rubio. Instantes después el hombre se agachó y tomó del suelo unos guantes redondos y grandes de un color azul eléctrico. El otro joven le imitó y tomó los mismos guantes pero en color rojo.

Se avecinaba una pelea.

-Al ring- Casi ordenó el de cabello castaño. Un asentimiento por parte de Ishida y los dos subieron a un gran campo de batalla que se encontraba en medio de aquella sala a oscuras. Solo una leve luz entraba a través de una ventana rota en el techo, y era una luz de luna.

Al encontrarse sus miradas, ya encima del campo o ring, los dos hombres contuvieron un instante sus respiraciones. No se oía nada más que el intento de tranquilización por parte de Ishida y Yagami. Tic. El combate empezó.

Ishida cerró los ojos un instante y después se abalanzó sobre el moreno. Yagami logró esquivar el primer puñetazo que intentaba propinarle su amigo y al esquivarlo logró golpearle en el estomago.

-¿Porqué la quieres?- Preguntó Yagami viendo como Ishida se sujetaba el estomago con ambas manos.

-Ella lo es todo para mi- Soltó Ishida mientrás levantaba su cuerpo y lanzaba otro puñetazo a Yagami, esta vez logró acertarle a un lado del rostro. -Ella es perfecta- Sentenció.

Yagami frotó su rostro y puso una cara aún más seria.

- ¿Porqué ahora te importa?- Replicó de nuevo Yagami mientrás embestía contra el rubio quien logró esquivarle agachándose a tiempo. -Maldito seas Yamato- Soltó enfurecido Yagami mientrás intentaba pegarle un puñetazo a Yamato, pero este logró pararlo.

Ella. Esa mirada penetrante a través de aquellos ojos rojizos. Aquella voz suave que salía de aquellos labios tan deseables. Ella, con aquel cabello rojizo y aquel cuerpo de tez morena. Ella, que no solo era deseable de cuerpo sino también de alma y corazón. Afecto y deseo desperdiciaba con cada uno de sus movimientos y con cada roce de sus labios podía sentir su alma viva en ellos. Ella, la única que conseguía crear adicción. Ella.

Podía recordar su cuerpo entre sus brazos y aquella mirada dulce. Aquel momento mágico. Aquel instante de primera vez.

Un beso, otro, y la pasión ya no tenía freno.

-¿me detengo?- preguntó cortesmente Yamato. Aunque si ella asentía sería difícil parar su cuerpo.

-No...- Susurró la muchacha y luego sus labios volvieron a rozarse. -Sigue- Murmuró mientrás una sonrisa traviesa aparecía en su rostro. Eso la hizo deseable y el joven ya no pudo parar su cuerpo.

_Ella tiene todo lo que siempre soñé  
es la chica que busqué  
es la chispa de mi piel,  
mi primer amor, mi primera vez._

-¿Porqué la quieres tú? Taichi- Replicó Ishida soltando un nuevo golpe al rostro del moreno. Yagami recibió el golpe y en pocos instantes su labio empezó a sangrar lentamente. Yagami pasó su mano por su labio, limpiandolo.

-Ella es feliz conmigo- Sentenció Yagami. -Fue un regalo en mi desolada vida- Replicó mientrás soltaba un puñetazo a Ishida, quien no logró esquivarlo y terminó con la mejilla enrojecida.

-¿Tú desolada vida¿ahora eres poeta?- Se burló Ishida al tiempo que conseguía inmovilizar a Taichi.

-Tú no puedes entenderlo, siempre con tus fans- Replicó lleno de ira Taichi. Cogió a Yamato con los guantes y lo estiró hacia el suelo, dejándolo allí inmóvil. -Nunca has estado solo- Gritó lleno de ira el moreno.

Sentado con la cabeza agachada. El pensamiento nublado por la tristeza. Solo, desolado. ¿Ya no quedaba nada de aquella sonrisa alegre¿Qué había echo él para merecer tanta soledad?

Unos pasos desviaron sus pensamientos hasta delante de él. Un ángel de cabellos de fuego le miraba espectante. Una sonrisa de ánimo aparecía en su rostro y una mano delante de él.

-¿Quieres hablar?- Preguntó el ángel. Taichi simplemente asintió con la cabeza y ella se acomodó a su lado. -No es bueno estar solo- Dijo con voz tierna la muchacha.

-No puedo huir de ella- Sentenció Yagami mientrás miraba el cielo.

-Yo estoy contigo- Dijo la muchacha tomando su mano. -Somos amigos y estamos para ayudarnos- Sonrió. Taichi la miró de reojo. Hablaba enserio y sonreía a la vez. Siempre tan perfecta.

-Siempre tan perfecta- Dijo Taichi. Sora sonrió de nuevo y él no pudo parar de mirar sus labios. Y su cuerpo, su rostro empezó un recorrido hacia aquellos labios en breves segundos ya estaba acariciandolos con los suyos.

_Ella es el regalo que tanto esperé  
cuando no pensaba ya  
en volverme a enamorar  
ella es como el sol de otro amanecer._

Yamato había conseguido levantarse y ahora golpeaba la mejilla del moreno. Un tono rojizo la cubrió completamente. Taichi enfurecido lanzó un fuerte puñetazo que aterrizó en el labio del rubio haciendolo sangrar.

-Esto tiene que acabar- Dijo el rubio mientrás se limpiaba la sangre. -No podemos seguir así- Dijo.

-Para eso estamos aquí- Habló Yagami mientrás lanzaba un puñetazo con la mano izquierda, fue detenido por el rubio. Taichi lanzó otro con la mano derecha pero el rubio lo interceptó y luego contratacó propinando un golpe en el estómago del moreno. Taichi escupió y se sujetó con fuerza el estómago.

-Ella es mia- Dijo el rubio. Taichi enfureció y, tomándolo por la camisa azulada lo empujó contra las cuerdas y le propinó un rodillazo en el estómago.

-Ella nunca será para ti- Dijo enfurecido el moreno, a pocos sentímetros del rostro de Yamato.

-Tampoco es tuya Taichi- Dijo Yamato golpeando como pudo el rostro de Taichi, la ceja del moreno empezó a sangrar manchando el rostro de Taichi.

_Por el amor de esa mujer  
somos dos hombres con un mismo destino_

-Acéptalo de una vez- Dijo Ishida mientrás miraba como Taichi limpiaba su rostro con su guante, escampando más la sangre por este. -No te ama- Dijo fácilmente. Taichi se levantó y atacó a Yamato. Un golpe en la nariz y esta se rompió llenando la ropa de Yamato con roja sangre.

-Quieres callarte de una vez imbécil- Sentenció Taichi. Yamato se sujetaba la nariz. Taichi no dijo nada más. Yamato cambió su mirada a una de más enfurecida todavía. Se lanzó hacia el moreno golpenadole en uno de sus brazos y haciendole perder el equilibrio. Taichi cayó al suelo y Yamato le inmovilizó con sus brazos, mientrás la sangre seguía cayendo.

Sus manos entre las suyas. Su cabeza escondida en su hombre. Su respiración encima de la suya. Sus miradas cruzandose. Un rápido beso por parte de él.

-Te amo- Pronunció él. Ella suspiró mientrás le devolvía el beso con más pasión. Luego se soltó su mano y tocó su cabellera rubia. Sonrió juguetonamente. El hombre le acarició la espalda. Volvía a tenerla cerca de él. Era perfecta. La quería, la amaba.

-Ella me quiere a mi- Dijo Yamato mientrás sujetaba a su rival. -Solo está jugando contigo- Dijo.

_pero yo se que ella me quiere a mí  
y que juega contigo._

-¡No!- Gritó enfurecido Yagami mientrás rodaba y tomaba de sorpresa a Yamato. Ahora le tenía bajo su poder. Le propinó dos golpes en el rostro. -No es cierto- Dijo más calmado. Yamato apretó los dientes y golpeó a Taichi en un costado del estómago, en ese instante le tomó de los brazos y con su cabeza le golpeó la frente haciendole perder la posición. Yamato aprovechó ese momento para levantarse. Taichi se levantó igualmente.

El aspecto de ambos jovenes era espantoso. Yamato tenía toda la ropa y el rostro manchados de sangre que seguía cayendo de su nariz. Taichi no se quedaba atrás, el sangraba profundamente de la frente, por el golpe acabado de recibir, y su ceja ayudaba a contribuir a ese derroche de sangre.

_Por el amor de esa mujer  
somos dos hombres con un mismo destino_

Taichi miró a su rival enfrente suyo.

-Sigamos- Gritó mientrás volvia al combate. Corrió hacia Yamato y le tomó del estómago haciendole rodar por encima de él y caer de nuevo al suelo. Luego giró para golpearlo de nuevo, pero Yamato estaba de nuevo en pie. Taichi le embistió de nuevo y esta vez le golpeó en el hombre provocando un grito de dolor en el rubio.

Cuando Yamato miró de nuevo a Taichi este preparó los puños.

-Me ama a mi- Sentenció el rubio. Taichi negó con la cabeza y lanzó un nuevo puñetazo. Yamato lanzó a su vez otro puñetazo y estos golpes encontaron fin en la mejilla de cada uno de los jovenes.

_y aunque me digas que ella es para tí  
y aunque seas mi amigo, lucharé._

Separaron los puños de las mejillas. Yamato no perdió tiempo y le propinó tres golpes seguidos a Taichi. Este cayó pesadamente al suelo. Yamato le miró de nuevo.

-Acéptalo- Gritó cansado.

-Nunca- Dijo Taichi, quien con decisión, intentaba levantarse de nuevo del suelo.

-Déjala para mi- Gritó Yamato. Taichi puso los puños en el suelo y se levantó.

-Dije que no- Repitió el moreno mirando desafiante al rubio. -Nunca- le gritó.

Yamato la contempló. Ella dormía tranquilamente cubierta por finas sábanas blancas. El sol entraba por la ventana y resaltaba su cabellera rojiza. Él sonrió mientrás le acariciaba lentamente la mejilla sonrosada. No podía creer que de verdad esto estubiera ocurriendo. No era posible aquello. Ella era tan magnífica y él...

Un leve murmurlló desvió sus pensamientos. La joven empezaba a despertar suavemente. El acercó sus labios a los de ella.

-Hola cielo- Dijo suavemente mientrás la besaba con dulzura. Ella sonrió al sentir aquel contacto.

-Hola- Sonrió ella. Yamato contempló sus ojos, adormilados y dulces. Dulces como las fresas.

-¿Quieres fresas?- Preguntó Yamato.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?- Se limitó a decir ella mientrás le miraba, sorprendida.

_Cuando está conmigo la hago mujer  
le doy todo lo que sé  
mi futuro y mi ayer  
la sé despertar, la sé comprender._

Taichi se lanzó hacia Yamato y le propinó un golpe tan fuerte en el rostro que le derribo. Luego se acercó a él y le pateó las costillas con dureza. Respiró intentando tranquilizarse.

-No te la mereces- Dijo con rabia contenida el moreno.

-¿Estas aceptando que es mia?- Dijo con burla Yamato mientrás intentaba levantarse del suelo. Taichi le golpeó de nuevo.

-No lo es- Dijo con furia el joven moreno. Yamato le tomó del pie y, con fuerza, le derribó al suelo. Los dos hombres se mantuvieron estirados en el suelo, respirando entrecortadamente.

Tomados de la mano andaban por aquel parque. El parque estaba precioso con las primeras ojas rojizas del otoño.

Ella sonreía infantilmente mientrás comía aquel caramelo de colores, aquella piruleta.

-Eres un niña- Sentenció Taichi mientrás la miraba con una gran sonrisa.

-Me gusta lo dulce- Pronunció la joven mientrás mordisqueaba su dulce con una sonrisa juguetona. Taichi agarró con más fuerza su mano, atrayendola más para él.

- A mi también- Dijo mientrás tomaba un mordisco del dulce de la joven.

-¡Eh!- Se quejó la joven. Miró al muchacho y le lanzó una mirada reprobatorio. -Era mi dulce- Dijo cortante. Taichi la besó en ese instante. Esos labios ahora sabían tan dulces que era un placer poder probarlos. Profundizó el beso cuando logró pasarle su mano libre por su espalda. Ella se dejó llevar por el moreno mientrás correspondía la beso dulce.

-Y tú eres el mio- Pronunció el moreno cerca de los labios de ella.

_Cuando está conmigo es niña otra vez  
cada beso sabe a miel_

Los dos hombres se levantaron a la vez del suelo, dispuestos a continuar con la batalla. Se lanzaron una mirada desafiante y se acercaron el uno al otro. Yamato lanzó el primer golpe y Taichi logró esquivarlo. Yamato lanzó el segundo, Taichi lo recibió en la mandíbula inferior pero rápidamente contratacó y Yamato recibió un tremendo golpe en el lateral derecho del rostro.

Sudando los hombres se separaron de nuevo. Taichi sujetaba su mandíbula mientrás Yamato se frotaba su mejilla adolorida.

-Ya no es aquella niña que jugaba contigo al fútbol- Dijo Yamato desafiando a Taichi.

-Ni aquella niña que te dio aquel regalo de navidad- Replicó Taichi. Ambos se miraron.

_es amiga de los dos  
pero en el amor jugamos los tres._

Lanzandose de nuevo al ataque Yamato consiguió derribar a Taichi y cayó sobre él. Taichi, como pudo, golpeó a Yamato en el rostro pero este no perdió la posición. Taichi soltó un grito enfurecido y golpeó a Yamato de nuevo. Yamato recibió otro golpe en la nariz y, a causa del dolor, cerró los ojos. Taichi no perdió esta oportunidad y consiguió mover a Yamato de encima suyo. Viendo a su rival sin hacer nada Taichi aprovechó esta oportunidad y intentó golpear a Yamato con el puño. Este reaccionó rápido y tomó el brazo de Taichi y, con bastante fuerza, le empujó contras las cuerdas. Yamato se levantó y golpeó a Taichi en el estomago con el pie. Taichi escupió y se sujetó el estomago.

La sangre caía de la nariz de Yamato como un torrente incesable y su camiseta estaba teñida de este líquido.

Taichi golpeó el suelo mientrás sujetaba su estómago y de su frente no paraba de caer sangre.

-¡Maldición!- Gritó el moreno.

_Por el amor de esa mujer  
somos dos hombres con un mismo destino_

-Acabemos de una vez- Dijo con voz ronca Yamato. Taichi le miró y vio como este intentaba parar la hemorragia de su nariz.

-De acuerdo- Afirmó Taichi y se levantó del suelo, no sin antes soltar un quejido de dolor.

Los dos hombres se miraron.

-¡Ella es para mi!- Gritó Yamato harto de esperar. Se lanzó contra Taichi y golpeó su rostro dos veces. El rostro de Taichi fue voltead a derecha y izquierda consecutivamente.

_pero yo se que ella me quiere a mí  
y que juega contigo._

Taichi miró desafiante a Yamato y sonrió. Un rodillazo aterrizó en el estómago del rubio y un grito de dolor salió de sus labios. Yamato sujetó con fuerza su estómago y luego soltó un puñetazo al estómago de su enemigo. Ambos hombres cayeron de rodillas al suelo, sudando, jadeando y sangrando.

_Por el amor de esa mujer  
somos dos hombres con un mismo destino_

El moreno fue más rápido y se levantó del suelo. Yamato seguía arrodillado y Taichi aprovechó ese instante para golpearle en el rostro con su pie. Yamato cayó con pesadez al suelo.

-No es para ti- Dijo Taichi mientrás miraba a Yamato desafiante. Este se levantó lentamente del suelo y intentó golpear a Taichi, pero este logró esquivar el golpe y fue él quien consiguió golpear al rubio en el rostro con su puño cerrado. -Es mia.

_y aunque me digas que ella es para tí  
y aunque seas mi amigo, lucharé_

Yamato miró de nuevo a Taichi. Cerró con fuerza su puño y le golpeó de nuevo. Taichi recibió el golpe en el rostro y quedó apoyado contra las cuerdas del ring. Yamato se acercó a él y le golpeó de nuevo, Taichi cayó al suelo.

_Lucharé_

Taichi se levantó como pudo y embistió contra Yamato, empujándole hacia atrás. En ese momento aprovechó la sorpresa del rubio y uno de sus golpes más fuertes dio de lleno en el rostro de Yamato. El rubio giró el rostro y escupió sangre.

_Lucharé_

Yamato lanzó una mirada desafiante a Taichi, este se la devolvió.

Se miraron frente a frente. Se separaron unos centímetros.

Yamato llevaba la camiseta rojiza de sangre, la nariz sangrando y el labio inferior haciendo la misma acción. Sudaba y jadeaba. Pero sus ojos azules seguían mostrandose fieros.

Taichi sangraba a través de su frente, de una herida en la mejilla y de su labio. La camiseta naranja tenía ya el color rojo. Y aunque estaba agotado estaba decidido y eso se podía ver a través de los ojos chocolate.

Un grito de lucha salió de los labios de ambos hombres y, a la vez, levantaron sus puños y estos chocaron cada uno con una mejilla.

Yamato mantubo la posición de su puño en la mejilla de Taichi y a la vez sentía el dolor del puñetazo de Taichi en la suya.

Taichi sintió el golpe de Yamato y también sintió su puño en la mejilla del rubio.

Empatados.

Ambos hombres cayeron al suelo pesadamente. Uno al lado de otro, incapaces de realizar otro movimiento.

_Lucharé_

La luz de la luna iluminó el campo de batalla, pero esta luz no procedía de aquella ventana rota, no. Esa luz había entrado a través de la gran puerta de madera que daba entrada a ese lugar. Un grito de sorpresa se pudo oir por todo el lugar.

Alguien estaba en aquel gimnasio además de aquellos dos hombres.

El instruso se acercó más al rin y cubrió su delicada boca con sus suaves manos al ver a los dos hombres tendidos en el rin sangrando profundamente.

-Vosotros...-Susurró el instruso. Los dos hombres la vieron y su sorpresa no se hizo esperar. ¿Qué hacía ella allí? Porque era ella, ella... -No puede ser...-Susurró la joven.

-Sora- Dijeron ambos al ver como ella cubría con sus manos sus ojos.

-¡Sois idiotas!- Gritó Sora llorando. Ninguno de los dos podía consolarla. Habían gastado todas sus fuerzas combatiendo y ahora que de verdad necesitaban fuerza esta no estaba con ellos.

_Lucharé..._

* * *

**Fin!! Es solo un one-shot y estoy segura de que muchos desearíais que el final fuera más claro, o eso pienso. **

**Decidme de que parte estias Yamato o Taichi. He puesto los ejemplos muy claros del diferente amor que siente cada uno hacia Sora ahora es vuestro turno de elegir quien quereis que se quede con ella o si no quereis ninguno. **

**Un placer haber vuelto y espero entusiasmada vuestros reviews!**

**ATTE: Vuestra amiga-escritora KyoKo **


End file.
